Ryoma's past
by AngeDREAMS
Summary: Being an ace in Seigakku tennis club, what kind of past did Ryoma, our little chibi had?
1. Echizen, a small bubbly boy

**Chapter 1: Echizen, a small bubbly boy. **

On a hot saturday afternoon, in a tennis court…..

"Oto-san~~..hug hug.."

Looking at his big and shiny eyes, what can the busy father do?

"Ryoma-kun kara…omai wa sugoku mendosai-na!" (Aish..Ryoma…you are really very troublesome!)

The almost crying baby look up at his tanned papa ,with his big, pleading,watery, puppy eyes. His rosy cheeks blushed tremendously from the heat, and his dark green hair glistened under the bright hot sun.

"Ryoma-kun, you just started revising through the english alphabets ,aren't you? Focus on what you are doing and not let the environment affect practicing without being distracted will allow a man to succeed, do you get it?"

"A..B.. -d-dd..D, E" The young baby started to say aloud the alphabets with almost no problem. This had taken the successful tennis player by surprise. "x-xe-xx-X, Y..Ze-z-z-z-zd-zf..Z"

"Ryoma…WHAT IS THIS! Mada-Mada Dane… practised until you can say the alphabet fluently! Do not be too happy over yourself!" The "pretending-to-be-unamazed" father shouted.

This scared the timid and fragile child…soon the tears are forming, and they are…dropping.

"Yabei-ze…oka-san wa zettaini ore wa koroshitaru yo…MOU! Ryoma teme….-_- omai no kajitawa! (Shit, my wife will definitely kill me…SERIOUSLY Ryoma you bastard…YOu won!)

The beaming young boy looked up at his surprised father with a victorious smile.

"Shikatanai-na~…" (I have no choice)

Nanjiroh had to put down his racket and carry his smart?brilliant?or naughty child to his head level. Staring into his brilliant child's eyes, he was struck by realization. He could not help but feel that the little mischievous devil will one day turn into a far greater man than him, if given the right environment.

"Ore wa yaru yo…Ryoma-kun,omai no tame ni. Datte omai wa ore no musuko da." (I will do it Ryoma, for your sake, after all you are my son.)

With the aim to present the world a legendary man, someone whom even Nanjiroh cannot even be compared with,Nanjiroh is willing to put down his life. Walking away from the tennis court, leaving his tennis equipment and everything, carrying only his dear precious child, Nanjiroh had walked away from his tennis career. A far more important mission is entrusted to him,Ryoma Echizen, and he had to do it well.


	2. Ryoma first day of school: Setting off

**Chapter 2: Ryoma first day of school: setting off to school **

The cheerful little Ryoma sets off to school with a big, BIG is a terrific day for him as he had became a pre-schooler! The adventurous Ryoma is not at all sad, leaving his family behind and embraced pre-schooler life. His over-excitement had in fact started to cause his mother's anxiety.

"Ryoma, you are not at all anxious?"

"Why should I, I am so happy that I will get to meet new friends! Atarashii no tomodachi~! tomodachii! tomodashii! *In tune to london bridge is falling down. (New friends! Friends! Friends!)

"Aren't you worry that you had to stay a few hours away from us?"

"Not at all..it just a few hour, it will pass away soon." The blunt and overly-matured preschooler, failed to sense his mother's feelings.

In his parent's room:

"I could not bear to not see my adorable son for even a minute!"

"Aish..you are behaving too like a our son is not that …made made dane"

"Nanjiro! TEME BAKA! TEME WA NANI WAKURU YO! WATASHI WA MUSUKO WA SHINPAI WA YOU! WATASHI DATTE, KOIZI NO OKA-SAN DA YOU! TEME NO "mada-mada dane" SUGOKU DAIKIRRAI DAKARA, YAMETE KURENAI, BAKAYARO!"

(Nanjiro! you bastard! you are so stupid, what do you understand, bastard! I am worried about our child! I am after all his mother!Alson, your 'made-mada dane' is annoying, I hate it, so please stop it, idiot!)

"NANDA? ORE NO 'mada-mada dane' GA MONDAI WA ARU GA, KESOU ONNA, DAMETTE YO! NANDA? GENKAI DA? KISAMA!"

(What you had problems with mine 'made-mada dane'? you *****…shut uo idioy! or you wanna pick up a fight? BASTARD!)

"TEME..SHIN-NE!"

(You bastard..DIE!)

dufgx khdsihslv i ufh/..de..e. .yb.t.g.. ..rg.f.g..df. .,lfgedfkdr... ( fighting in process)

"Oka-san, Oto-san, mou jikan yo. Mou osoi wa you! (Mother, Father, It's time already, we are going to be late!)

"DAMARE KUSSO RYOMA!" (Shut up, you bitched Ryoma!)

"KISAMA WA KAKENE WA YOU! SAGATE!" ( This has no business with you, bastard! Get lost!)

"Osu~~…" (ok…)

The little wandering boy starts to wander the neighborhood on his own, with a big adventurous smile on his beaming face, searching for his own kindergarden, leaving his tiresome parents to their couple fight.


	3. Ryoma's Pre-schooling Years

**Chapter 3: Ryoma first day of school part 2: Pre-schooling years. **

A kind looking teacher squatted beside the bubbly small Ryoma.

"Boy, omai wa mayotanno? kaa-san wa? doko?" (Boy, are you lost? What about your mother? Where is she?

"They are at told me to come here on my own"

The teacher is amazed at how irresponsible his parents is, but is even more amazed at the fact that Ryoma is speaking PERFECT JAPANESE. Compared to the other stuttering students, Ryoma is considered a genius.

"Souka..narawa kouchi ike" ( I see , then come this way.)

The obedient Ryoma followed the teacher to his classroom, and that where he met new friends.

"Konnichiwa, Ore no namae wa Ryoma Echizen desu, Yoroshiku"

Ryoma speaks without having any difficulty at all, and most of his classmate could not catch up with him at all. However, despite the language barrier ha had with his classmate, his approachable personality had attracted many friends around him. They still played together, smiled together, laughed together, and enjoyed every moment of their school. Soon, Ryoma had a wide circle of friends, bonding together as a group of innocent angels. Ryoma had never once returned home with a sad tearful face. You can say this is probably the most happiest moment of Ryoma's life.

**Keep a lookout for chapter4, "Off to America" :) I promised it will be highly dramatics and unanticipated! (wait for about 7 more days..k?)**


End file.
